Dear Goodbye
by xShatteredxHopesxDreamsx
Summary: Story takes place Five years after the episode Heart. That's all I'm saying.


Dear Goodbye.

Prologue.

"_I know, days will come and go and maybe I will grow old, but I will die for now. Is it worth it to be sad? It is harder to be glad to be alive. For the trouble I have caused, I wonder where I belong. Is it here? Believe in dreams you __love__ so much. Let the passion of your heart make them real and tell all the ones you love anything and everything you feel. We laugh about the past secretly. Wish we could go back and save the child. As I look around this room seeing worried eyes that know it is time, we cannot buy. Was this worth the time to write? Was this worth the time to write? Believe in dreams. I believe in dreams, I believe in dreams, I believe in you. Believe in dreams you love so much. Let the passion of your heart make them real and tell all the ones you love anything and everything you feel. Believe in dreams, believe in dreams…"_

Samuel Winchester, a person with an unexplainable childhood. A past that would make him look crazy was in the comfort of his small townhouse in the heart of Boston. He finally got situated into his comfortable life. He finally was getting what he wanted. His entire body carried an emotion that he had not felt in years. Finally giving up on the past that followed him since childhood. As he stood in the middle of his house, he looked around the room. A sweet, caring smile played across his face.

His precious moment was broken by the hideous sound of his cell phone. He forgot that he had it. He thought he gave it to her. She was in such a rush; she must have forgotten to ask for it. Sam let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled the small black device out of his pocket. He looked at the screen. His beautiful green eyes grew as he looked at the number that was calling him. A number he thought he would never see again. He was hesitant to answer it. He debated whether he should answer. "No." He said, "Not anymore." He placed his cell phone on a small coffee table.

Sam suddenly got the urge to go out for a run. He jogged to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The muffled sound of the ring tone placed continuously. He shook the sound out of his head as he began to strip off the clothes he was wearing. A few minutes later, Sam walked out of his room, wearing black windbreakers and a gray shirt. As she closed the door, his cell phone began to ring. He stopped in his tracks and just listened as the phone went off. He turned around and walked back to his room.

"I better get my Ipod," he said as he entered the room once again. He grabbed his red nano Ipod and placed the buds in his ears. He turned his music on and began to blare 30 Seconds to Mars. He walked back out of his room and down the hall. He passed the table where his cell phone laid. Before walking out the door, Sam stood there. His mind was trying to convince him to answer his phone. After a minute of fighting with his mind, he decided to check his phone. _Four missed calls._ All from the same number. He placed the black device back on the table and left the comfort of his home.

After a four mile run and deep thinking at the park, Sam walked back home. As he saw the pleasant shape of his home, he noticed that the car was still gone. "She must have more than one class tonight," he said to himself. Sam walked up the small, grey, concrete steps and entered his home. He walked over to the coffee table. He peered down at his phone. The four had turned to 20 and had a voicemail. Sam was not sure if he should check it. "What if she called to check in?" he asked himself. Finally, he picked up the phone and placed his thumb over the small button that had the number one showing through its plastic cover. He sighed and pushed the button down.

He raised his phone higher and placed it on his ear. The voice was his brother, shocked and out of breath, played in Sam's ear. "Sammy, its Dean. He's back." _Click. _His past was back to haunt him and take away his newly established life. Sam just stood there. Numb with shock. His green eyes wide with surprise. "It's back." He quietly repeated in a whisper that could send chills up anyone's body.


End file.
